


One Night

by Kris675



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Love, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris675/pseuds/Kris675
Summary: Was originally just gonna be a one shot Revali x Reader, but then I added to it. Might add more later on, don't know. Have fun with this for now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just some good fuckin' lemme know if you want more and I could post another chapter. Lemme know if you like the whole talkative soft Dom Revali, I might expand on that.
> 
> **Edit**  
> I started writing an actual series about this, my brain just kept going.

__

"Just, sit back for me. Please?" You beckoned for him as you stepped into the building on the flight range. Once inside near the fire it was warm enough for you to start taking your scarf and coat off.

Revali strode through the door, watching you as he crossed the room. He leaned his back against the wall and sat down, one arm resting on his knee, the other behind his head. "What ever you say, my dear." He sounded condescending as he rolled his eyes and made himself comfortable.

"Just for once would you shut your mouth and let me do something nice for you?" Suddenly you spat back at him, hands on your hips and bending down to be eye level for him. He said nothing but looked you in the eye and just let you continue. "Thank you." You muttered as you turned around and faced away from him. You didn't want to look directly at him, but you kind of regretted not seeing the look on his face when he realized you began to undress, throwing your cloths to the ground until you stood naked on the other side of the room facing away from him.

"Well then." You heard him mutter under his breath. You could feel his eyes on you, looking at your curves, your dark brown skin. You'd wondered if he had ever been with a Hylian before, you were surprised when he showed interest in you, even more so when he actually agreed to a relationship with you. But this was something new to you, and you kinda hoped new to him as well.

Slowly you turned around and you couldn't help but smile at the look on his face. His mouth was open and eyes wide, drinking in every inch of you. A blast of cold wind then shot through the window, sending chills down your back as your entire body flared with goosebumps and your nipples hardened. Revali shook himself out of his gape and then held his wings open to you.

"Come here, love." The look he then gave you couldn't be described as anything other than smoldering. Happily you crawled over to him where he sat on the floor against the wall. He shifted so you could straddle his lap, you wrapped your arms around his neck and began kissing him from his beak to his neck. His wings explored your body, feeling every inch of you, eventually his fingers wrapped themselves around your ass, holding you firm. One hand reeled back and smacked you, thudding loudly and causing you to jump. You looked at him with slight surprise and he then leaned in and nuzzled his beak to your chin. "Tell me you like that." He said in a low voice, prompting you to moan as he does it again. He always gave you an opportunity to tell him to stop if you ever felt uncomfortable with anything. And if you did ask him to stop something he never did it again, he was very good about that. But now, this felt good, you didn't realize you were into this sort of thing, but you were happy to indulge him.

"Let me do this for you." You spoke in a low voice as the sharp part of his beak gently slid from your chin to your neck. You pulled back and he looked at you questioningly. You took his face into your hands and kissed his beak, between his eyes, the side of his face, and eventually you pulled his head up and slid your tongue into his mouth. You played with his tongue with your own, sucking on it slightly, then let him go as you then pulled back to start removing his cloths. He watched you with fascinated emerald eyes as you removed his scarfs, kissing his body wherever you removed his cloths. You worked at an agonizingly slow pace, removing his cloths and taking time to leave a trail of kisses down him until he lie there fully naked with you. For the Rito it was different as they were always covered in feathers. He hadn't looked much different to you, the only difference now was that his cock that was usually hidden under his feathers was beginning to rise between his legs.

"You tell me the moment you're not comfortable with something. Alright?" He placed a winged hand on your face and turned your head to look him in the eyes. He needed your reassurance, he needed to make sure you were okay, because if you were okay, so was he. You put your hand on his and smiled, nodding to him as you then lowered your body to rest your head on his thigh. You lied down on the floor, head resting on his leg and looking up at him with your big dark eyes. He looked back at you with the same look in his, letting his hand run through your hair as he watched you inch closer to him.

Gently you took his dick into your hand and move him closer to your mouth. You watched his eyes roll back into his head as you ran your tongue up his length painfully slow. Then, with one slow movement, you brought your head down and took him entirely into your mouth. The groan that escaped him was so loud it made you glad you took him to the flight range where no one else was around, despite it being so fucking cold out. You had to admit you were relieved when you saw that a Rito's penis was somewhat similar to a human's. It looked slightly different, not quite shaped the same, but close enough that you were able to work with it. And work you did, as you bobbed your head up and down on him, then gently licking down the underside of him, working your way back up, wrapping your lips around the side of his shaft and working him just like that for a few moments.

"I never gave you permission, hah, to be so good at this." He joked as he took a fist full of hair and then held your head down on him for a couple of seconds before letting you come back for air. Your only response was to look him right in the eyes and slowly run your tongue around the tip of his dick. "Fuck-" He grabbed your chin and moved your head away, he sat there panting for a few moments, taking the time to calm down. "I don't want you to finish this so quickly." He said, pulling you back up to his face. "I want to enjoy this for longer." Once again you straddled him and he nuzzled his beak into your neck, he pulled you closer onto his lap and you took his opportunity to then grind your pussy onto his cock, causing him to fall back against the wall and shut his eyes. Suddenly, there was another hard slap at your ass, causing you to jump. "Be a good girl, will you?" Him saying that to you caused chills to run down your spine. You liked that.

Revali then brought his hand up to your breast and squeezed, gently kneading your flesh between his feathered fingers. He then began to nip at your neck with the tip of his beak, not hard enough to break the skin, but just enough to leave marks. After biting you he would run his tongue along the mark that he left to sooth your skin. He made his way down to your chest and held your breast in his hand, he opened his mouth and rolled your nipple around with the tip of his tongue. You moaned, dropping your head onto his, leaning into his movements as he played with you like this for a few moments. Eventually he moved onto your other breast, giving it the same loving treatment. Although with this one, he gave a gentle nip with he beak that caused you to jump and grind into him again. Both of you moaned, and you reached down to grab his dick and try to slide him into you. Suddenly, his hand was around your wrist, and he pulled it up so your hand was on his shoulder.

"I told you to be a good girl." He said to you. He held tight onto your wrist, not enough to hurt you, but enough to keep you from pulling away from him. He then rested his head on your shoulder and wrapped his other arm around your waist and pulled your ass so he was positioned right at your entrance. You all but held your breath as he slowly pulled you down onto him. You felt his hot breath on your skin as he let out a long sigh as you bottomed out, sitting comfortably on him, all of him inside you. He held you firm, still tightly holding your wrist and waist, making sure you don't move so he has time to calm himself down enough to continue. Honestly, you wished you could stay like this forever. You just wanted to lose yourself, drunk on this feeling, wanting nothing more than to make love to him forever. You'd be fine with that. After another long moment he stirred, then rutted himself up into you, causing you to grunt and tighten your walls around him. The sound that came out of him was almost like a growl, primal and full of lust, he continued thrusting himself up into you, picking up a good pace that had you breathing heavy. He never loosened his grip on you, but with your free hand you dipped your two fingers into your mouth and brought it down to play with your clit. He must have noticed because he muttered a curse under his breath and quickened his pace.

"Will you cum for me?" You heard him whisper into your ear. You let out a breath, moving your hand faster on yourself. You didn't know if you would, but you would try. He moved faster, picking up the pace as you both panted and moaned, holding each other close. Suddenly you felt yourself fall backward, Revali had pushed you back onto the floor, holding you down by your one wrist while his other arm held your leg, pulling your ass up to thrust into you at an angle that made your eyes roll back into your head. "Look at you, reduced to a panting, drooling mess on the floor. Tell me, do you like being used as my play thing?"

"Yes-" You answered almost immediately, and the breath caught in your throat as thrust into you harder.

"Tell me who owns you. I want you to say my name." His voice was coarse as he leaned his weight onto you, holding you close as he lost himself in you.

"Revali" Your voice was almost a whisper as you wrapped your legs around him.

"Louder." He demanded, face pressed into yours, he could feel himself get closer.

"Revali!" You almost yelled. A moan and a curse escaped him as he fucked you senseless, suddenly his movements became jagged as he thrust into you and came, spilling himself out deep inside you. You felt his body go rigid and his warmth enter into you and that set you over your own edge. You said his name once more as you held him with your free arm, your walls clenching around him, needing to bleed him dry.

Eventually the two of you stopped moving and just lied together, panting, holding one another for what felt like forever. "Revali?" You said so quiet you weren't sure he even heard you. But after a moment he lifted his head and met your eyes. "Was that okay?" You whispered to him. You saw his smile reach his eyes as he laughed, dropping his head into your shoulder. He pressed himself into you one last time before pulling out and lifting himself off of you. He slowly let go of your wrist, afraid to hurt you after being so rough, and lift you off the floor to lean into his chest. The world spun around you as you sat up and rested your head on his shoulder. You felt him rub your back and beckon you to stand with him. He helped you up and into the hammock and he joined you, bringing heavy down blankets with him to keep you warm. Once settled, you cuddled yourself into the crook of his arm so tightly you doubted he could ever remove you from him.

"I liked that, quite a bit." Revali finally decided to answer your question as he nuzzled his beak onto the top of your head. "I must say, I am absolutely captivated by you. Are you alright, love?" He lifted your head to look at him and you smiled with half closed eyes.

"Yeah," You pressed your lips to his beak and he pressed his nose into you in return. "We should do that again." You both chuckled as you dropped your head into his shoulder and closed your eyes. "I love you." Again you spoke in a whisper, so quiet it was almost as if you didn't want him to hear you.

It was a long moment before he returned with his own, "I love you too." He pulled the covers tightly around the both of you and eventually you were both asleep.


	2. Make Her Blush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I originally intended this to be a one off, but then I thought, why not just let this consume my soul? So I wrote another chapter instead of sleeping. So, here you are. Another chapter of smut, a little bit heavier BDSM but not too bad, but also some plot in this one too. Enjoy.

You stood in the cold, standing far from the cliff while you watched Revali hit every single target on the first try. He flew around the circle several times before peaking in the air, spinning, and then landing fast and flat on his feet just inches away from you. 

"Will you ever stop being impressed by my talent?" Revali threw his arm in the air with his nose turned high. He was doing it again.

"Yes, around the eighth time I've seen you do that." You bit back; you watched him feign hurt as he grabbed his chest, by now he had gotten used to your comments. "Come on, Revali, show me something I haven't seen." You reached out and grabbed his hand in yours. The two of you shared a moment staring into each other's eyes before he finally sighed and pulled away from you. He turned and headed towards the ravine, stopping just before the edge.

"Watch, and be amazed!" He called back to you and then took a knee, angled his wings, and then soared through the air straight up into the sky. You had to cover the sun with your hand so you can try to keep your eye on him. He was so far up you almost couldn't see him. But what you did see, though, was Revali lose control and come spiraling towards the ground. He fell and hit the ground hard, bouncing off the ledge and down into the ravine. You shrieked and ran forward and almost threw yourself over the edge to look for him, your heart beating out of your chest. Then suddenly, he came flying back up, causing you to yell again and fall backwards. He flew straight up into the air and then nose dived into the ground behind you, falling into a snow bank and disappearing beneath. Quickly you ran over and started to dig him out, when he lifted his head out of the snow breathing heavy and eyes wide you couldn't help but throw your arms around his neck and bury your face in his scarf. 

"Off!" Revali yelled, causing you to jump back in surprise. When he pushed himself out of the snow you realized why, his wing was bent at such an odd angle that there was no way it wasn't broken. Quickly you pulled off your own scarf and began making a quick sling out of it for him. Once his arm was elevated properly you grab him by the good arm and try to get him upright. Slowly you help him back into the lodge on the flight range and seat him down next to the fire. He was unusually quiet, and you knew that was never a good sign.

"Revali, I-"

"This is absolute absurdity." He finally spat, looking down at his broken wing. "This is going to set me back far too much. I'm better than this, I have to be better than this-"

"Stop." You cut him off and grab his beak to make him look at you. You take a moment to stare into his emerald green eyes for a few moments before continuing. "I'm going to run and grab you a potion. Stay here, when I'm back we'll see if we can get you well enough to take the sling off." You ran your hand along his face and held him close to you. "You're gonna be okay. Your stubborn ass is gonna make it through this and you're gonna be flying again before the morning." You gave him a small kiss on his beak before you left.

Later towards the evening you had brought him back the healing potions you promised as well as food to make the two of you something to eat. You were right, the healing potion did help a significant amount, the person who sold them to you instructed you to have him drink one potion that night and the other in the morning. Revali was able to remove the make shift sling you gave him and let his arm relax by his side. He still didn't use his arm to eat, so he sat with the bowl of soup grasped in the talons on his foot and ate with his good arm. You sat there and watched him eat, perplexed as to how the Rito were able to use their claws like that.

"It's rude to stare, you know." Revali caught you off guard, realizing you were staring at his feet this entire time you quickly ducked your head back into your scarf to hide your face. "No use hiding from me now, love, you're not as suave as you thought you were." He chuckled to him self, reveling in the fact that he embarrassed you, as it's not something that happens often. You caught his eye for just a moment and you saw something in it that made you blush harder. He took notice of this too.

"Now now, no need to shy away. Come here." Revali beckoned to you, holding out his good arm. You knew exactly what he wanted, but you were going to play it out as long as you could. You made your way to stand when you heard him click his tongue at you. "Not like that, love. On your hands and knees, now." He motioned for you to come closer. His treatment of you was not unwelcome, had you wanted out of this you could say it at any time and he would stop his behavior entirely. But no, you were way into this, and you had no intention of stopping. So, on your hands and knees, you made your way over to him and just before you reached him you sat back on your heels and placed your hands on your knees, exactly like he's asked you to do many times before. With his good arm he removed the scarf around your neck and threw if off to the side. He placed his hand under your chin to make you look at him. "There, now you have no place to hide." He ran his thumb across your blushing cheek and gave you a smirk. "Good girl."

The moment he said that you almost melted. You pressed your face into his hand and closed your eyes, enjoying the moment before he broke it again. "My love, be a dear and clean this up for me, will you?" He removed his hand from from your face and then handed you his empty soup bowl. You huffed at him, the snatched the bowl out of his hands.

"Your arm is broken, not your legs." You mumble as you grab your bowl as well and bring them over to the table on the other side of the room. You turn to walk back to Revali when he held up his hand.

"Bring me the soup ladle, would you?" He asked, and you could tell by the look in his eye that he didn't want it just for laughs. You made your way over to the empty pot and grab the still dirty soup ladle and hand it to him. "Now, get on your knees, and lick this clean."

The look in his eye told you that he was not kidding, so without breaking eye contact you got back on your knees and began licking the ladle. You could already tell he was getting hard by watching your tongue move the way it does, you glanced down and saw the head of his dick already start to rise, so you took the ladle into your mouth and sucked, not breaking eye contact with him. You licked down the side of the ladle, so far down that your mouth met with one of his fingers and you took that into your mouth and licked him. Though he removed his finger from your mouth and then gently tapped you on the cheek with the ladle.

"That'll be enough. Now take off your cloths and bend over." You raised your eyebrows at his sudden request and he tapped your cheek with the ladle again. "Did I stutter?" Without a word you then stood up and began taking your cloths off. You undressed until you were completely naked and then stood before him, waiting for him to tell you what to do next. "Turn around, hands on your ankles." You did as he said, bending at the waist until you were entirely exposed to him. You could feel how hot your face was still and you glanced back at him, needing his reassurance, and he gave it to you the the form of another, "Good girl,"

Without warning, he then smacked your ass the with ladle, causing a yelp to erupt from your throat. "You're lucky I did not hurt my good arm, otherwise this wouldn't sting as much." He casually said and then gave you another swat with the ladle on your other ass cheek, leaving to large welts to form. You could feel the tears prickle at the corners of your eyes and you bit your lip, but said nothing. The wetness growing between your legs was all that needed to be said as to how you felt about this. Revali gently rubbed the back of the ladle against the welts forming on you before smacking you again, leaving another mark. This went on for a little while, to where he left about a half a dozen marks along your ass. Eventually he dropped the ladle off to the side and began rubbing his soft feathers along your tender skin. "Sit." He ordered, and you finally let go of your ankles and knelt down next to him, but the spinning motion he made with his finger told you to turn around. So you did, and you straddled his lap facing away from him, letting him once again run his hand along his ass, his fingertips lingering on the raised welts. It felt soothing for a bit, but before long he gripped your hip tightly and motioned you to scoot backwards. You did, and you felt his hot dick press against you. He reached around and slid a finger between your folds and felt the slickness between your legs. He rubbed your clit for a few moments before lifting his hand up to your mouth so you could lick him clean.

"Take it." He said shortly, and so you lifted your ass and grabbed his dick, and then slowly slid yourself down onto him, stopping once he was all the way in to give him time to relax. You heard the sigh leave him and felt his body tighten, then relax. His hand tightened on your hip for a moment before he slowly brought it up to your chest and pulled you back to lean into him. Once your back was pressed up against his chest he slid his fingers around your throat and held you firm, but not too tight. He began to move, thrusting up into you painfully slow, you wiggled your hips into him, but he tightened his grip around your throat and pulled you harder back into him. "Play with yourself." He ordered, and without hesitation you licked your fingers and began playing with your clit, a soft moan escaping from you as he kept a steady slow pace thrusting into you.

"Tell me, love, do you enjoy being fucked like this? To have your body be used by me?" His thumb lifted up and caressed your cheek. You let out another moan in response to him. "Tell me, do you revel in the feeling of being owned by me?" You could only let out a breathy response as your hips bucked slightly as you moved your hands faster. In return, Revali let out a low moan that rumbled through his chest. "Tell me. Do you rejoice knowing that you are mine?" 

"Yes" You let out as you started moving your hips to match his pace.

"Say my name." His voice was low now.

"Revali" You managed through moans, rubbing yourself as fast as you could as you ground your hips into his.

"Say my name when you cum." He demanded and then picked up the pace, thrusting into you with such vigor that your hips stilled and you felt yourself curl forward as you came. You called his name out as your hips bucked against him, and as he drew near, Revali grabbed your hip and removed his dick from you, grabbing it in his hand and pointing it at your stomach and came. His hot cum flew up and painted your breasts and stomach, and even your cheek. He collapsed underneath you, panting heavily, he then spun his finger again. "Let me see you."

Your legs were shaking, but you managed to crawl off of him and kneel so he could see how he claimed you. Your eyes were heavy as you let him drink you in, and you let him watch as you ran your finger through the cum on your breast and then bring it up to your mouth so suck your finger clean. Eventually, he nodded to you, giving you permission to grab a towel from the dresser and clean yourself up.

The two of you decided that neither of you wanted to bother getting into the hammock, so you pulled the blankets down and made a nest of pillows on the floor near the fire and cuddled together.

"Tell me you meant it," You half mumbled with your eyes closed. "That I'm yours." You felt Revali pull you closer, he had almost been asleep when you started talking so he mumbled something you couldn't understand, then continued.

"...forever. Don't you forget." He nuzzled his beak into your hair.

"Yes Sir." You said with a huge smile on your face.

"Mm, I like the sound of that." You heard him chuckle, then begin to snore.

The next morning you woke up alone, looking around for Revali, you realized that he must be outside already. Throwing the blankets around your shoulders, you stepped out onto the platform and watched as Revali was soaring through the air again, hitting every target on the first shot. After a few more moments, he gracefully landed on the platform in front of you, looking smugger than ever.

"You know, the princess will be arriving shortly. You might just want to wear something other than a smile." His finger lifted your chin to look up at him, his insufferable smirk back and bolder than ever.

"What, do you not want to show me off to everyone? To boast that I am yours?" You tried to match his smugness with your own.

"Always." He tripped you up with that and he knew it. He wrapped his wings around your body and nuzzled his nose against your cheek. Your blush came back with fervor as you tried to hide your face from him, but he placed his hand on your cheek and forced you to look up at him. "Now, the princess will be here soon, greet her at the village and tell her where to find me. I need to prepare." With that, you kissed the under side of his beak, earning an endearing look from him as you parted. Once you were back inside and changing, he was kneeling down on the platform, creating an updraft underneath him, and then rocketed himself into the sky. You stopped what you were doing to watch him in the air, holding your breath. Suddenly, he faltered and came whipping back towards the ground, but he landed on his feet, scraping along the platform and bending down to brace himself with his hands on the ground. He panted for a moment, pausing to figure out what he had done wrong.

"Hey." You broke him of his concentration, he hadn't realized you were watching him again. "You landed on your feet." Even though that was the only encouraging thing you had to say to him, it still sparked a small smile in him, and once again, he was back into the air.


End file.
